Not getting much sleep
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Megamind is worried because Roxanne lacks of sleep. When he finds the reason, he does everything in his power to help her feeling better. The chapters are short and the story is really fluffy.
1. Day 1

_That's my second fanfic in English. I had so much fun writing that romantic story! I asked a friend to help me a bit to make sure my English was good enough to publish. _

_I don't own the charaters or anything from Dreamworks. _

* * *

><p>Life in Metro City was going well. After the reign of Titan, most people realised that Megamind wasn't the worst thing that could happen in their lives. The population was coming back, the buildings were being repared and the people felt relatively safe with their new hero. They could sleep at peace, knowing that everything was almost back to normal.<p>

But not everyone was feeling so well. A few days after the big fight, Roxanne's co-workers began to notice that she was looking pale and tired. Even her sense of repartee wasn't as sharp as usual.

''Hey, Roxanne! You look terrible,'' commented Nancy, a fellow reporter next to her desk. ''Are you sick?''

''No. I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired. Don't worry'', answered Roxanne, with a weak smile. ''Seems like make-up is a good way to hide the marks under my eyes, but they couldn't hide my tiredness,'' thought Roxanne.

''Oh? Maybe you lack of sleep because of the passionate nights you have with your new boyfriend?'' ask her co-worker, half-joking.

''No. Not at all,'' replied dryly Roxanne, not wanting to talk about her personal life at work.

''If you say so,'' said Nancy going away, wondering if she should believe her or not.

Even Megamind, who was still euphoric with his first real victory, noticed that something was weird. But he didn't make jokes about it and tried to find out why she couldn't sleep. Roxanne gracefully eluded the answers, knowing that a simple kiss was enough to make him forget even his own name.

Wanting to know the truth no matter what, he decided to follow her discreetly during the daytime and to do some activities with her every evenings. To spend some time with Roxanne was a good way to find out what was wrong. It was also a good excuse to simply be with her. The first evening, he began searching her apartment to find clues to the problem but he got caught. She found him looking in her underwears's drawer, one of her bras in his hands, wondering what it was. She sent him home early, locking the door quickly behind him. Not happy with the fact that he didn't find any clues in her apartment, he rapidly found new ideas.


	2. Day 2

_That's my second fanfic in English. I had so much fun writing that romantic story! I asked a friend to help me a bit to make sure my English was good enough to publish. _

_I don't own the charaters or anything from Dreamworks. _

* * *

><p>The second day, they talked about the previous evening. Once again, Megamind expressed his worries for her health. And once again, Roxanne was touched by his concern. Even if she was tired, and mostly because of that, she giggled when he asked her what a 'bra' was. Megamind was relieved to hear her laugh. Patiently, she explained a few things to him that made him blush. They laughed a lot after that and had a joyful evening. He hid a small microphone in her room, before going home, smiling. The nice moments with Roxanne weren't enough to make him forget his plan.<p>

''Now, I'm going to check on her even as she sleeps!'', exclaimed the blue alien, glad of his new idea.

''Sir, it's a good thing you didn't put a camera, but only a microphone'', said Minion.

''Well, I must admit that you were right saying that she would be angry at me if she knew I saw something I shouldn't. Still, I think I already did that...'', added Megamind, thinking of Roxanne's expression when he found those strange pieces of clothes made with lace.

He listened while she prepared herself to go to bed, trying to guess what she was doing. He listened to her breath, wondering how his beloved Roxanne looked like when she was sleeping. He finally fell asleep on his desk, smiling, dreaming that he was hugging her in her sleep. A scream wake him up. Roxanne's scream.

''What? Roxanne? ROXANNE!'', shouted Megamind, standing up, completely panicked and worried. ''Minion! Minion, come quickly, we have to go and save Roxanne! She's in danger!''

At this moment, he heard something he never heard before coming from his favorite reporter: sobs. Roxanne was crying. He wanted to go to her. Feeling suddenly lost, he just looked at Minion.

''What should I do?'', inquired Megamind.

''I don't know, Sir. It seems like she had a nightmare,'' explained his friend.

''A knight-mare?''

''A bad dream.''

''Minion, how can someone as smart as Roxanne be afraid of one of their mind's tricks? I don't understand. After all, I don't dream. If I had some, I've never noticed them,'' said the genius.

''Oh, you dream, Sir. It's just that you don't remember them,'' answered Minion, knowingly.

Megamind just listened again to her sobs. His expression was clearly showing distress.

''Roxanne... I feel so useless. I need to find a way to fight that knight-mare'', he whispered.


	3. Day 3

_That's my second fanfic in English. I had so much fun writing that romantic story! I asked a friend to help me a bit to make sure my English was good enough to publish. _

_I don't own the charaters or anything from Dreamworks. _

* * *

><p>The third day, after making different plans with Minion, he decided to drug her to make sure she would sleep all night long. Then, he would stay there to check on her. Minion said more that once that it was a bad idea, but as usual, Megamind didn't listen to his wise fish friend.<p>

That evening, Megamind and Roxanne decided to watch a movie together. Megamind put the sleeping potion in her drink, but she didn't touch it. He was getting nervous at the fact that she wasn't drinking it, when, out of the blue, Roxanne just laid her head down on his shoulder. Mesmerized the situation, he put his arm around her shoulder, his heart pounding.

''I feel safe when you are here. I have to admit that sometimes it's weird to think that I feel so well with the man who kidnapped me and tried to kill me so many times,'' said Roxanne.

''Oh... yes. I did that... often. I'm… I'm sorry about that,'' said Megamind. Roxanne smiled. It was rare to hear him apologize.

''It's ok. I understand that it was a good way to attract Metroman's attention. After all, everyone, including you, thought that I was going out with him.'' She straightened up and took a sip of her drink. ''It feels so good to know that I can trust you.''

He felt suddently really bad, knowing the content of the glass. He wanted to stop her, but it was too late. She had emptied the glass. She put her head on Megamind chest, a hand resting on his shoulder, and looked back at the movie with a satisfy sigh.

''I'm sorry, Roxanne,'' whispered Megamind, looking at the empty glass. It was all he could say. He kissed her forehead, smelling her shampoo. He caressed her hair with his gloved hand, suddently forgetting about the drug, hypnotized by this strange thing his bald-head was lacking. She purred on his chest, getting closer to him. He felt like his heart skipped a beat and continue to play with her hair, then on her back and on her arm, enjoying the moment, forgetting the movie, the time and the world.

He felt her relaxing more and more until he could clearly see that she was asleep.

''Roxanne?'', whispered Megamind. She didn't reply.

He took her in his thin arms and brought her to her bedroom. He put her gently in her bed, and pulled the covers over her. Taking a chair, he sat in a corner of the room, observing her sleep. He put his lasergun on his lap, just in case that the knight-mare might come in a shape rather than in her mind. He was looking at her, lovestruck, when Roxanne began to move in her sleep. She was making plaintive noises and her eyes were moving quickly behind her eyelids. Her expression was clearly showing great fear. Suddenly, she screamed and didn't stop.

''Roxanne!'' shouted Megamind, worried. He wasn't sure what to do against the invisible nightmare. He shook her gently to wake her, but it didn't work at all. ''Something is wrong. The drug must be too strong for her. She's stuck in her knight-mare. Oh no...What have I done?''

He tried shake her harder, but she fought back, hitting him really hard, as if her life was in danger.

''Arg! Roxanne, stop it! It hurts!'', exclaimed the blue alien.

''No! Hal, stop it! Don't touch me! Megamind! Megamind! Please, help me!'' cried out his girlfriend.

Hearing his name, worry left his heart, leaving only the profond will to help her.

He locked her wrists together with his hands and climb on her to pin her on her bed.

''Roxanne! Roxanne, it's me Megamind, Ouch!'' She kicked his back with her knees and he fell on her, almost knocking their heads together. She was totaly panicked. Being close to her hear, he hurriedly said: ''Stop kicking me. I'm here!'' She gave him a headkick. ''Ouch! My big blue head!'' Enduring the blows, he added: ''I won't leave you! Roxanne! Wake up! Please wake up!''

Megamind suddenly heard a strange sound. The sound of a bottle rolling on the bed. He struggled to look at it and saw a small spray bottle with a note from Minion: « In case Miss Richi doesn't wake up ». With one hand, he grabbed it quickly, still holding her hands out of the way with the other one. He pressed the button and sprayed her face with the gaz.

''Roxanne! Please wake up! Wake up now!'' Megamind's voice was trembling.

All of a sudden, her eyes opened. She stopped screaming, but continued to shake.

''Me... Megamind?'' inquired his girlfriend.

''Roxanne! Yes! You are awake! Minion is a genius!'', he said, with a sigh of relief. ''The knight-mare is gone!'' he added, letting go of her wrists, touching carefully her face with his hands. She looked at him, sitting astride on her, his expressive green eyes looking at her.

''Megamind!'' She sat straight up, took his small chest in her arms and cried all the tears of her body. He gently closed his arms around her, stoking her hair and her back, troubled. His shirt was getting wet, but he didn't care. It was a lot more easier to fight Metroman than to know what to do or say when the woman you love is crying.

''I was so scared...'', cried Roxanne.

''Yes. I saw that. What happenend?'', asked Megamind, wanting to know the whole truth.

''It was Hal... Titan.'' she explained. ''I was really afraid of him. Something in him was so disgusting and frightening. I hated the way he touched me or even looked at me. When... when he tried to kill me, I was truly scared''.

''But... weren't you afraid of me all those times I kidnapped you?'' asked the blue alien.

She hesitated a bit before answering. Looking at his face with her swollen blue eyes, she answered.

''At first, yes. But I quickly saw the pattern of your games and it never kept me from sleeping well.'' She suddenly look elsewhere, ashamed. ''You were so... predictable, that I wasn't afraid anymore after the forth or fifth kidnapping. It was even funny to see you try to scare me and fail inevitably.''

''Was I that predictable and boring as a super-villain?'', asked Megamind, visibly hurt to learn that.

''Predictable, yes. Boring, never,'' said Roxanne, looking back at him. ''And now... you surprise me each and everyday'', she added sincerly with a sweet smile.

''I do?'' He looked puzzled by this information. ''I really do?''

She giggled.

''Yes. And thank you. You saved me from my nightmare.''

He smiled back, glad that he had been useful to her.

''I... I will go fetch you a glass of water'', said Megamind, blushing while getting up.

''Ah!. Yes, please. It's a good idea.'' She blew her nose and dried her tears, as he hurried toward the kitchen.


	4. Night

_That's my second fanfic in English. I had so much fun writing that romantic story! I asked a friend to help me a bit to make sure my English was good enough to publish. _

_I don't own the charaters or anything from Dreamworks. _

* * *

><p>Megamind took a new glass and poured some water in it. He was feeling a bit ashamed that he was such a looser to her a few weeks ago. He threw the rest of the drug in the sink, disgusted with what he had done and went back in the room. Roxanne was sitting on her bed, waiting for him. The faint light of the lamp on her table showed that she was still shaken by her bad dream. She was now wearing a dark blue night dress. Her clothes were lying on the chair where Megamind sat earlier. She gave him a tired smile as she took the glass of water. He then noticed marks on her wrists. He had held her hands with too much strength. He felt his heart sink.<p>

''Roxanne... I hurt you... I'm sorry,'' murmured the blue alien, with a painful expression, as he touched the bruised wrists with his fingers tips.

''Don't worry. It will heal. I hit you too, I'm sure of it,'' said Roxanne, massaging her skull.

''I can take it. I've seen worst,'' retorted Megamind. ''But being the one who hurt you is unforgivable.'' Ashamed, Megamind looked down. ''If you feel better, then maybe I should go. After all, it's my fault if you suffered that much.''

''Why do you say that? It was a nightmare. A recuring nightmare, as a matter of fact, but this time, it was just worst than usual. It's not your fault at all,'' said the reporter.

''Well... Titan existed because of my invention and my training,'' began to explain the genius, with some hesitation in his voice. ''And … and tonight, I... I put a sedative in your drink to help you sleep. You couldn't wake up and you felt my touch like if it was a part of your _knight-mare. _It was probably a side effect of that potion,'' he finished.

''You did what?'' asked Roxanne, confused and angry at the same time.

''I was so worried about you!'' exclaimed Megamind, to justify himself. ''Everyday, you were more and more tired, and your face paler. Megamind touched her cheecks. ''It still is. I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how. What a pathetic hero I am.'' He turned, ready to leave.

Roxanne caught his hands, to stop him. She hesitated a bit, inhaling before talking.

''Megamind, wait. You're not a hero. You're a superhero. You saved me from Titan AND from my nightmare. And you're not pathetic. You just don't know what to do when a woman is in an emotional distress.'' He looked back at her, puzzled by the information. ''As a matter of fact, no man knows what to do. But you did the right thing: you held me and listened to me. It's all I needed,'' she said, with a smile.

Touched by her words, he smiled. A sweet honest smile that he was giving only to his beloved girlfriend and to no one else. A smile that was showing how much he cared for her. If a kiss was enough to silence Megamind, that smile had the same effect on Roxanne.

''Megamind, please, stay tonight'', asked the lady, charmed.

''What?'' He was clearly surprise by that demand.

''Your shirt is all wet because of my tears. Put it on the back of the chair for it to dry and come here'', she said with a strange smile, patting the bed beside her.

''I... I can really do that?'', asked Megamind, wondering if he could really accept that demand after all the bad things he had done to her that evening.

''If I'm alone, I'm sure I will not be able to go back to sleep and I'll just continue to shake and cry, like I did every night for the last few days. Please, Megamind, stay with me,'' her blue eyes begging for him to accept.

Megamind, heartbroken to see her so vulnerable, went to the chair, and put his shirt, gloves and boots down. Roxanne looked at him with curiousity. He had some light bruises on his back where she had hit him. So thin and yet so strong. He received blows from Titan that could have broken a wall and yet, it didn't even break a single bone in his body. He was able to lift or carry her as if she was as light as a feather. Still, he always held her with such tenderness, as if she was made of the most precious porcelain. No one has ever loved her with that much intensity and sincerity. He turned to find her looking at him with a smile.

''What are you doing? You are looking at my incredibly handsome body?'', asked the blue alien taking a athletic pose. She laughed at his silliness.

''Yes, I was. Now, come. I'm getting cold,'' said Roxanne.

''You are cold?'', asked Megamind, concern in his voice. He went on the other side of the bed and quikcly lied down under the sheets, as Roxanne turned off the light. In his hurry to help her, he forgot his usual shyness.

''Oh! Your covers are really sof-''. He never finished his sentence. Roxanne rested her head on his chest, shaking slightly. He blushed and stopped breathing as she curled herself on the side of his body. Roxanne was blushing too. After the initial shock, he put his arms around her, holding her close to him, breathing in her hair, softly caressing the arm and hand she had put across his naked chest. The effect was really interesting for both of them, for it was the first time they touched each other's naked skin like that. Megamind was particulary amazed, wondering if he should stop wearing his gloves when he was with Roxanne, just to be able to feel the soft texture of her skin more often.

''Megamind... I'm so glad you are here,'' sighed his girlfriend, in a sleepy and relaxed voice.

''I'll always be there. I won't leave you, ever. I... I love you, Roxanne'', whispered Megamind.

But she didn't here the confession. She was fast asleep, smiling. He smiled too, kissed her head and close his eyes, caressing her arm until he too, fell asleep. The nightmare never showed up again.


	5. Morning

_That's my second fanfic in English. I had so much fun writing that romantic story! I asked a friend to help me a bit to make sure my English was good enough to publish. _

_I don't own the charaters or anything from Dreamworks. _

* * *

><p>The phone rang, startling Roxanne who was feeling as if she was wrapped in a warm and comfortable cocoon. With a fumbling hand she found it and answered.<p>

''Hello?'', said Roxanne, with a sleepy voice.

''Roxanne? Are you alright?'', asked Nancy, concern in her voice.

''Yes... I was sleeping, why?''

''It's almost 10 o'clock and you're still not at the office, so we were a bit worried, you know,'' explained Nancy.

''What?'', asked the reporter, bewildered.

Roxanne heard a grunt coming from behind her. Then, a blue hand appeared from under the sheets and took the phone from her hand.

''Ollo? This is Megamind. She's really tired because of recurrent knight-mares. She's going to take the day off so she can recuperate some sleep. She'll be there tomorrow, I will make sure about that. Have a nice day, good citizen of Metrocity.'' He hung up and threw the phone over his shoulder, away from Roxanne's reach. She turned slightly and looked at him, surprised. He ignored her look and took her back in his arms, cuddling himself again on her back, his pointed nose caressing softly her neck.

''Go back to sleep. You need more rest,'' muttered the blue alien.

''Megamind? You stayed?'', asked Roxanne.

''Yes. I told you I would,'' he answered.

''You were sleeping?''

''Yes. Wasn't it obvious?''

''But you never sleep!You're always making or planning something. You didn't even have a bed in prison!''

''I sleep from time to time, when I'm tired, bored or when I don't have any projects in my mind,'' explained Megamind. ''I think it's the first time in my life that I sleep only because I feel really relaxed and comfortable,'' he said, with a peaceful sigh. Roxanne smiled. He was so adorable. She wondered how no one, not even her, noticed that this man's only wish was to receive and to give affection.

''But why didn't I hear my alarm clock ring?'', she asked, thinking about the previous call. Turning her head, she saw a small cube where the clock should have been.

''Megamind! You de-'' she never finished her sentence. He hugged her with his thin arms, pulling her close to him. He put a few kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder, as light as the touch of a butterfly's wing.

''Hush. You need to rest. I'll stay as long as you need it to be sure the knight-mare will not come back. You have more colors on your cheeks this morning, but it's not enough,'' whispered softly the blue alien in her ear, making her shiver with a feeling far from fear. ''Don't be afraid, I'm here to stay,'' added Megamind, misunderstanding the reason for her reaction.

''You look like your enjoying the situation very much,'' noticed Roxanne. Without thinking, her boyfriend answered in a sleepy mutter:

''Oh yes. I could stay like this for the rest of my life''.

She knew he was right. Indeed, she needed some rest. And she was feeling really well, so close to him. Even if she was tired, she loved so much her work that she couldn't miss a day because of something as stupid as recurrent nightmares. She was sure that they would simply go away with time, but it didn't happen. Her stubbornness had cause everyone to worry, especially Megamind. Nancy would surely start a rumor at the office because he answered the phone. She didn't really mind. She knew that one day, it would be true.

But at that moment, staying like that, in his arms, feeling his breath in her neck, was an interesting option. She closed her eyes and simply sighed before going back to sleep, feeling completely safe for the first time in days.


End file.
